


One Step at a Time

by yeehaw7



Series: tumblr requests [1]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, i actually had so much fun writing this, oneshot request from tumblr, originally was going to call it tedgens on ice but phoebe said that's a crack fic name :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaw7/pseuds/yeehaw7
Summary: henry takes ted ice skating





	One Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again phoebe for thinking of a title you are a genius
> 
> this a request from abuffalomonster on tumblr, send requests to ariatorulethemall to see more from me! thanks for the request, i really enjoyed writing this even if it isn't the best quality :v

“C’mon!” Henry said, dragging Ted by the wrist. “They shut soon!”

“Who shuts soon? Hen, where are we going?”

The pair were hurrying along a deserted footpath, the sun beginning to set behind them. “You’ll see.” Henry tightened his grip on Ted’s wrist and Ted went along with it, letting himself be pulled along by his partner. 

Soon, they were standing outside a stocky building, the exterior a faded pastel blue, the windows glowing orange with the quickly approaching sunset on the horizon.  
“An ice skating rink? Hen, I don’t know how to skate,” Ted said, panicking a little. He turned around to face Henry, only to find that the bastard was already entering the building. 

“Oh, fuck me,” he muttered, breaking into a run to catch up.

He repeated his worry as Henry paid for the rented skates and sat down to put them on. “Hen, listen, I can’t skate.” 

“Well then, you’re just going to have to learn, aren’t you?”

“There are people watching,” Ted hissed. “I’m not gonna fall on my ass in front of complete strangers.”

“Lucky for you, I’m not a complete stranger,” Henry said, lacing his second boot and picking up Ted’s pair. “Here. You know how to lace them up?” 

“No,” Ted muttered to the floor. 

“Here,” Henry said, kneeling down to tie them up for him, leaving Ted with the perfect view of his elegant hands and neatly combed silver hair, which Ted had to hold back the urge to tousle. In a couple seconds it was over, and Henry stood up and pulled Ted to his feet. Henry had perfect balance, able to stand straight and support Ted as well, so he lead them over to the edge of the rink. 

Looking at the ice, smooth, hard and dangerous, Ted was beginning to have second thoughts. “Hen,” he whispered, “I don’t know about this.”

Henry stepped onto the rink calmly and turned to face Ted. “C’mon. You’re not going to fall. It’s going to be okay, just trust me.” He held out his arms. “One step at a time.”

Hesitantly, Ted put one foot on the ice. So far, so good. He gripped Henry’s arms tightly and lifted the other foot up and-

Fell flat on his ass.

Struggling to keep his laughter contained, Henry showed Ted how to get back up again, by first getting onto his knees and then precariously onto his feet. When he was face to face with Ted once again, he noted the flush on his cheeks and the back of his neck and couldn’t help releasing a chuckle. 

“Don’t laugh at me,” Ted muttered, wrapping his arms around Henry and tucking his head into the crook of his neck. 

“I’m not.”

“Sure sounds like you are.”

Henry gently unwrapped Ted’s arms from his waist and held them firmly. “Let’s try again, shall we?” He slowly began to skate backwards, pulling Ted’s weight along with him. “Right. Bend your knees a little - not that much! Just a little bit. That’s right. Now, start to skate with me, ready? Left, right, left, right. That’s it! Ted, you’re skating!”

With a shock, Ted realised that he was, indeed, skating, no longer being pulled along but propelling himself, only using Henry for guidance. 

He was so caught up in the elation of his new-found skill that he didn’t notice Henry slowly removing his hands until it was too late, and Ted was skating on his own. 

“Hey!” he said. “Come back here! I’m gonna end up on the ice again.”

“That sounds like a you problem,” Henry replied, skating literal circles around Ted. 

“Henry…”

“I’ll race you!” 

And before Ted could reply, Henry was off, skating gracefully to the other side of the rink.


End file.
